


#_51Shipping-Berries

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: #_51Shipping, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Short plotless fic with Mew showing Celebi around the prehistoric woods it lives in





	#_51Shipping-Berries

**Author's Note:**

> So, #_51Shipping. Unlike the last one I did this ship does seem to have some fans, saw some cute fanart for it while checking to see if it had content.  
> I'm not too proud of this as I struggled to figure out what to do with the Pokemon and the whole thing just seems juvenile. I almost didn't want to post it and have been sitting on it a few days, but the only way to get better is to keep trying so here it is!
> 
> Celebi in this is definitely the same one in 4Ever, Mew is not the one from either of the movies.  
> Pokemon speak like Pokemon and say their name.  
> Not beta-read all mistakes and grammatical errors are completely my fault.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.

The forest glows with a mixture of pinkish hues. The sun is announcing its presence it for the day and slowly rises peeking out past the horizon. Ferns rustle with the slight breeze and create a soft song rousing the denizens of the forest for the day.

  
In the middle of a hollow tree a creature awakes. Streching out its arms and letting out an exaggerated yawn a pink Pokémon is recovering from its slumber. It uncurls its tail and twitches its ears looking around its nest and shaking the hay from its fur. Something seems different today, “Mew?” It senses a visitor in its forest today. Time to go greet them!

  
Flying outside it scans the immediate surrounding area, a family of Rampardos to the west are running towards the caverns in the distance, nothing new here. To the northern-most beach a large quantity of Omastar are congregating on the shores in some kind of large circle, odd, but who knows what goes on in the minds of Omastar. Mew certainly doesn’t and feels it’s better that way.

  
Mew was about to fly back and check on the forest outskirts when out of the corner of its eyes it spots an odd green Pokémon. The unknown Pokémon is flying around taste-testing the berries growing off on of the large variety of bushes. It plops a handful of light blue berries into its mouth smearing berry juice on it lips. Noticing the leftovers it licks its lips in an attempt to indulge in as much of the taste as it could. It can’t quite reach a spot on its cheek, but it keeps poking out its tongue in a futile attempt to get the last bit of flavor.

  
Mew smiled and giggled a little at the sight. Flying towards the new Pokémon it tapped it on the shoulder.

  
“Bii?” the green Pokémon turned to see who it was but was greeted with empty space. It turned back to the berries. A tap on the other shoulder prompted it again to look only to once again see nothing. It was about to fly off, when Mew flew down from above right in front of it. “Mew, mew!” It greeted its new friend.

  
“Bii? Celebi Bii” The visitor introduced itself. Mew excitedly hovers up and down eager to show this traveler around its forest. Grabbing Celebi’s hand it begins to fly into a clearing to get a better view of the woods and properly show the visitor around.

  
Mew started off the tour, by showing its home of course and the nearby woods. Mew showed the lake, dense with vegetation, which Celebi seemed to take particular interest in, staying for a while and dipping its toes in. They saw a beachside cave where Kabutops fished for Relicanth, but they didn’t stay long, as Celebi found them intimidating and hid behind Mew who found it nothing short of amusing. Mew went to greet the Kabutops to show Celebi there was nothing to fear. Lastly Mew showed Celebi a whole new set of bushes full of berries. Celebi excitedly clapped its hands and began to eat, offering a few Mew who graciously accepted. Unfortunately, the sun began to set on the forest a Celebi began to set off.

  
“Mew?” the pink Pokémon looked confused.

  
“Bii, Bii Bii!” It waves looking back as it flies off, a light engulfs it and it disappears. Mew stares at the empty clearing where it had just been for a while, confused, and sad to have lost a new friend it was just starting to enjoy.

  
The next morning Mew wakes up to excited chattering and shaking. Celebi is here! Celebi shoves a small leaf package at Mew. Untying the string it opens and all sorts of berries come rolling out. They are all sorts of shapes and sizes, but none of them are remotely like anything found in the forest. Are they safe? Mew looks down at the berries trying to judge.

  
“Bii, Bii!” Celebi urges it to eat them. Mew hesitantly grabs a rounded red one, and slowly puts it into its mouth. Chewing the berry slowly Mew begins to smile as the sweetness registered on its tongue, these were the best berries it had ever tasted. Grabbing Celebi’s hand Mew eagerly shook and thanked it profusely. Beckoning Celebi to follow Mew flew out and into the forest, ready to have another fun day with its green friend.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs*


End file.
